Windows and doors, especially those with energy saving double glazing are often produced with a single large pane (or series of parallel panes) of glass. If the decorative effect of windows with many smaller panes is desired, a grille is attached to the inside of the window. This grille usually includes a frame with rails and stiles paralleling the rails and stiles of the window or door and cross members to imitate muntins.
Usually such grille is attached in a manner that allows easy removal. This facilitates cleaning of the window or removal of the grille in the event it is no longer wanted. One known prior art method of so attaching a grille is the use of spring loaded pins. The pins extend through the rails and stiles of the grille and engage a lip on a strike plate which is fastened to the corresponding rail or stile of the window sash. The strike plate may be secured in place either by an adhesive or by screws, depending on the material of which the rails and stiles are made. This method is primarily used where the sash is inclined 25.degree. from perpendicular to the glass.
An alternative prior art method of attaching a grille to a sash involves the use of metal clips which are connected to the sash either by means of an adhesive or by means of a tab which can be forced parallel to the glass into the rail or stile. The metal clips are relatively short, about an inch long and located at several locations around the perimeter of the glazed opening, depending upon the size of the opening. This method is primarily used when the sash is inclined 10.degree. from perpendicular to the glass.
Both techniques have had disadvantages. They are relatively expensive, and the pin and strike plate arrangement is particularly labor intensive. Because both prior art techniques engage the grille at only a few locations, the loading on the grille is fairly high at those points making installation and removal somewhat difficult. The locally high loads can also make it more likely that the grille will be broken during installation or removal. Further, the small space that remains between the grille and sash stile or rail between the clips may be considered by some to be unsightly.